Resolution: Bound
by risokura
Summary: The bond between a master and an apprentice never dies.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, KOTOR.  
Sequel to **Revelation: Daybreak**

_The boundaries which divide life from death  
are at best shadowy and vague.  
Who shall say where one ends,  
and the other begins?_

___-**Edgar Alan Poe**_

Bound

Coruscant. The center of universe. A bright planet; a somewhat shining star from the far depths of space. It has been said to guide those lost in space home. Sort of like a North Star in a sense. The Ebon Hawk was now headed toward this bright planet of hope. A safe haven for those seeking shelter in a storm…

I stared out at the planet suspended in space. It looked like a frozen sphere. Perfectly molded by two delicate hands. The Jedi council were all waiting for us on that planet.

Waiting for me.

Darth Revan. The Prodigal Knight. I stared at myself reflected in the window of empty space in front of me. Coruscant…we were going there to be congratulated for the "great deeds" that have been committed on my part and that of the others.

Is killing another…just so that millions can be happy such a great deed? Some might think so…other's might have a different view on the topic. Me…I don't know what I think.

Then again…we are only human…

"We'll be in Coruscant soon."

Bastila's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I shifted my attention to the Jedi…my love. Ever since that night one week ago during my "depression period" we had gone considerably close.

I did a double take when I saw her. Her dark brown hair was pinned up elegantly on the top of her head with small fringes framing the sides of her face. She wore long Jedi robes, the color of snow, which fell smoothly along the curves of her body. Her grey eyes were fixed on mine and were full of intense emotion. There always seemed to be something going on in her mind. She pursed her lips slightly and looked over me once.

I gave a sigh and ran a hand through my hair again. Mission had decided that I should leave my hair out. Truth be told, I was more comfortable wearing a pony tail. I couldn't stand being so dressed up. Mission said having long hair brought out the more of the features of my face instead of hiding them.

She was more than likely going to scold me for messing up her "masterpiece" as she would have called it. "…Oh what's wrong?" Bastila asked. There was a hint of annoyance in her voice. I smirked a bit. I always had that magic touch of annoying her no matter what I did.

I shook my head. "Nothing…just observing how fascinating this bit of space is here." I blew a strand of stray hair away from my eyes. "Honestly, I don't see the point in dressing up…" I heard a small irritated grunt from Bastila. "We are going to a celebration conference. There is great importance of such an event."

"Party?" I asked. I saw her face contort into a frown now.

"…No! Not a **party**. A celebration conference!" She really was getting irritated with me.

"In other words…a party…" I replied, giving a satisfied grin.

"I must admit—" she began.

"…I simply don't know how to deal with something like you." I grinned as she gave a sigh and sat down in a chair next to me. It's funny how the mood of the situation always seems to change whenever I talk to Bastila…

The small distraction got my mind thinking about other things. Yet my thoughts keeps drifting back to him…

Back to Malak.

He told me that it was my fault he fell to the dark side…though he said he was also at fault because he chose to follow me. Isn't that what friends do? They'll stick by you through thick and thin and follow you to the ends of the world? That's how me and Malak were if I remember correctly. I would always lead, and Malak would follow.

Never questioning my motives.

Always helping me look for answers. "Revan?" Bastila called me back from my memories. She looked at my eyes, as if searching for questions not even I could answer.

"…Hm?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"In all truth, is something really bothering you?"

I closed my eyes and folded my fingers against my chin. "…Bastila...I've been thinking about Malak ever since we left the Star Forge and I can't seem to get him off my mind…"

"I can understand what your feeling. He was your apprentice after all…and your friend…"

Slain by his own master…I…Revan…killed my own power hungry apprentice…I killed my friend…

"Do you think…what I did is wrong, Bastila?" I asked, folding my hands behind my back and walked over to stare out Coruscant, as we slowly approached the planet. It would be night time by the time we arrived…

"Wrong!? How could you…even say something like that! Malak nearly destroyed the universe as we know –"

"…But he was my first friend. The one person that followed me through the very end and believed in me…"

"But ended up betraying you in the end, Revan." Bastila's frown returned.

"…That is the way of the Sith…"

There was silence between the two of us as I stood with my hands cupped together, behind my back. I stared out at space again and raised my eyebrows slightly. The way of the Sith is something harsh…to believe that I once followed the code is remarkable…I can't see myself doing such things…but the past is the past…and the past with Malak will never change.

We landed on Coruscant a little after eight o'clock and were greeted by the Jedi Master's. Bastila took lead when we arrived and I trailed behind by Jolee and Juhani.

My thoughts were still on Malak as we entered the Jedi temple. I stopped as everyone else headed into the Jedi temple for the party. I stared up at the sky and recalled a distant memory that lingered in the air…

o—o

_"No fair! You can't do that!"_

_A little girl giggled in the distance. Her grin was wide. She was only but 6 years old, and yet she was full of mischief and enjoyed these type of pranks. "Oh stop whining, Malak. It's just a joke." She walked over to the boy on the floor and kneeled by him. Her grey-green eyes met his brown ones and she smiled again. _

_"Well I don't." Malak got up and fixed his robes. "The master's won't appreciate you using the force for such a childish matter."_

_"Oh poop. The master's are just a buncha dried up bags of bantha poo-doo. I'm still a kid. I'm still young. I should be able to have my fun…if someone didn't spoil it all the time!" Revan looked at Malak and stuck her tongue out at him. "Now common! I want to go meet that new girl Bastila! She looks like fun!"_

_Malak gave Revan a pained look. "Revan…"_

_Revan looked back at Malak, blinked and then gave another smile. "I'll be waiting!"_

o—o

I walked through the crowd of people, my hands clasped behind my back. I gave a sigh as people stared at me as I made my way through the crowd.

I mean…who wouldn't…? The Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan was in their presence. Someone who had destroyed your life so long ago had now just saved it. It's something you don't see everyday. I saw Mission and Zaalbar over by the refreshment stand arguing with one of the chef's because Zaalbar had eaten most of the food at the table…

Juhani was off on the side talking to one of the master's about something. Carth and Bastila were with Master Vrook. I saw T3-M4 and HK-47 standing off to the side with Canderous and Jolee was a little off from them. Everyone was doing their own thing, so I might as well do mine.

I walked into the courtyard of the Jedi Temple and was surrounded by nothing but the flower bushes and various trees that were grown here. It was a peaceful place. Made specifically for the Jedi when they came here to meditate.

I sat down on the fountain and looked up at the sky. The skies twinkles brightly in the night sky. "…Malak…" I gripped my face and shook my head. "…why did I do it? Why?! You betrayed me and nearly killed me years ago…but now it has come down to this...but in the end…"

Malak was not the real monster…it was I. I couldn't save you! I couldn't do anything. The face behind the mask…it was a face full of pain, suffering and hatred. I fed Malak that hatred. Thus formed the man that was known today. It was power that led me down this path. All of this could have been avoided if I hadn't been so stupid and young!

"…Revan?"

I looked down from the sky and saw Bastila standing in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. She advanced toward me and put her hand on my forehead. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side. "…What are you doing?"

"You seem a bit flushed…I was just feeling your head to see if it was hot." She put her palm against my forehead again.

I gave a tired sigh. "I feel—"

"Revan, you look terrible." Bastila kneeled down by me, looking into my eyes.

"…Thanks…" I muttered sarcastically. She got up and sat down next to me.

"Lay down."

I looked at Bastila and rubbed my head. "Wha?"

"You just look tired, that's all." I gave a small yawn. Truth be told, I was feeling a bit sick ever since we came to Coruscant. I was a bit tired to. My eyes scanned the sky again, searching for whatever I was trying to find. The wind picked up a bit as a few leaves blew by my feet as I rested my head on Bastila's shoulder.

_Revan…_

I yawned and gritted my teeth. I felt my eyes close slightly. No…I wasn't falling asleep…but I'm just so tired…

_…are you still thinking about Malak…? Revan? Are you awake?_

…So tired…

_You're burning up! Revan!_

…Is it you Malak?...

o—o

_"…why are you crying?"_

_A small girl with curly dark brown hair sniffed and wiped her tears away. She looked at the boy talking to her. He was taller than her by a good 4 inches and he had brown eyes that rivaled her green-grey ones. The girl rubbed her eyes and sniffed again. "I don't want to be here…mommy and daddy went away for a very long time and I will never be able to see them again!"_

_The boy sat down next to the small girl. He put an arm around her as she hiccupped slightly. "Now then…crying won't help…now will it?" _

_The girl shook her head. "I miss them so much!"_

_"…It'll be alright. I lost my parents long ago to…" The boy tried to reassure the small girl._

_"You…you did?" The girl stood up. She took a moment to gather herself up and looked at the boy carefully. "…My…my name is Revan…"_

_"I'm Malak…"_

_"Nice to meet you…Malak…" Revan looked around. "…The men that brought me here said the Jedi would take care of me. Are the Jedi nice people?" _

_Malak smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes. Their good people. One of the best I know."_

_"…Okay then…well Malak…show me to these nice Jedi people! I can't wait to meet them!" Revan gave Malak her best cheerful smile. _

_Mama…Papa…I'll make you proud…_

o—o

_"Your timing is late, Malak!"_

_"Revan! Slow down a little!"_

_Revan turned her double-bladed sword with a flick of her wrist and sent Malak's training blade high into the sky. She had her blade's end pointed to his neck. Malak was on the floor, head held up high to avoid the blade connecting with any parts of his body. Revan gave a triumphant snicker and grinned. "…You lose, Malak."_

_Malak gritted his teeth. Always second best to Revan in everything. Now at the age of 14, both were on the brink of graduating as full-fledged Padawan's. _

_"Revan! That is not part of the training!" Master Zhar walked over to Revan who was rubbing the back of her head. "You two are sparring! Not killing each other!" Malak looked at Revan who was busy arguing with Master Zhar. He would be better than Revan in due time… He wouldn't be second best anymore._

o—o

_"We'll go! We'll leave Malak. Just you and me!"_

_"…You an me…?" _

_Revan nodded. "Were being held back from the greatness we can achieve Malak…if we leave the enclave we can go to other worlds and improve our skills…"_

_"But Revan…"_

_"Are you afraid Malak? Afraid of what awaits us out in the universe?"_

_"No, but the masters—"_

_"Who cares what the master's think! What have the done for us all this time? Nothing! Were leaving for the Mandolorian Wars!"_

_"…Revan…"_

o—o

_"Sir...the cannons are ready to fire at Revan's ship…" _

_What am I doing Revan?_

_"Sir?"_

_"Fire!" Malak stuck out his hand to give the command. He saw the ship go up in flames and shook his head, closing his eyes and taking in the moment. It was the way of the Sith to kill your master. Just like Revan had said…but Revan was his friend…not his master…_

_Is this the right thing?_

_"…Draw back, we need to get out of here and regroup at the Star Forge…"_

o—o

_Malak?_

_It was your destiny Revan…not mine…_

This…is the way of the Sith…

**Don't forget me…**

o—o

When I awoke I was in a bed, surrounded by fluffy pillows. It was morning, for the sun was just rising, creating a red and orange hue in the sky. I was about to sit up in bed when I felt someone at my side. I parted the sheets and saw it was Bastila.

…What happened last night?

I was just so tired…and I wanted to go to sleep. Then there were all those flashbacks. What were they about? Malak and I…all those memories I forgot.

Are you trying to make me remember Malak? All the good times we had? How were first met…all the pranks I pulled…

I walked over to the small porch opposite where the bed was. Those were the good memories. "Revan?" I turned to see Bastila staring at me. I smiled slightly as I walked back to the bed and sat down on the side. I was still in the robes I had worn from the beginning of the night from before.

"…How are you feeling? You should be in bed…" She crawled over beside me.

I shook my head. "Everything is okay Bastila…I remembered something…that's all."

"…Revan?"

I pulled my legs up to my chest. "How good it is…to have friends." I closed my eyes and gave a small sigh. I would be alright…everything would be okay. "It was Malak…"

I heard a small gasp from Bastila and turned around to face her. "Malak?"

He gave me reassucance…everything would be okay. "…they say the force works in strange ways…I believe that to be true now." I placed a hand on the balcony's edge.

"Malak…did he…did he contact you through the force?" I gave her a look and simply nodded. I turned back to the rising sun and smiled.

Malak…this one's for you…

_Fin_


End file.
